


if only one of them weren't there

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [8]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Luke struggles to deal with his emotions after killing someone.
Series: abyss gets even more angst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Kudos: 4





	if only one of them weren't there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> I think this is based on something Luke said in the anime? I haven't actually seen all of the anime yet but Pika mentioned it so I figured I'd work it into a lil bit of angst for him.

Luke stared down at the pool of blood prodding at the toes of his shoes and drenching the grass. The soldier he knew nothing about yet likely had a family waiting for him, had a life before... he was dead. Luke ran him through with his sword and now he was _dead_.

"Damn it!" He yelled, voice cracking and breaking, leaning on the side of hoarse. "If only you hadn't..."

A sob curled in the back of his throat. _He'd killed someone_.

He leveled a glare despite his face twisting and somehow he—he blamed the man for approaching him. For being here today, when Luke was here. For getting anywhere near Luke and his blade. His blade covered in _blood_.

Said sword thumped and splashed slightly when he lost his grip on it, further submerging the steel in coppery blood. Luke could taste it on his tongue, and though logically he knew it was his own it still pulled nausea into his stomach and prickling in his throat. Tears gathered thick and heavy in his eyes, choking him.

Luke couldn't breath. He couldn't _breathe_ he was trying and his lungs were heaving but there was no _air_ —

How could he just steal someone's _life_ like that?! How selfish of him to believe that his survival was worth another human's life. How positively ignorant of him to take _multiple_ lives to keep his own, worthless existence. What the hell was wrong with him.

If only this soldier hadn't been here today. His blood wouldn't be caking on Luke's shoes and settling into the hilt of his sword as it lay abandoned beside him. He couldn't even bring himself to stumble as he swayed, unable to find his sense of balance. If only he hadn't—if only _Luke_ hadn't been here then this wouldn't have—

Another twisted cry found its way into the air. Luke could barely register it as his own.

If only they hadn't been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to make your own request on tumblr if you'd like,,
> 
> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
